


My God Is A Woman

by halfpastmonsoon



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Art, Body Paint, Crushes, F/F, Painting, Religion, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-13 20:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16479599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpastmonsoon/pseuds/halfpastmonsoon
Summary: Yumeno finds her religion.





	My God Is A Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Rated T because the ending is ambiguous. Fill it in yourself!

Yumeno Himiko was in love.

She was in love with Yonaga Angie, even if she wasn't fully aware of it.

Angie told her about God, and about art, and about the world.

Yumeno was never interested in any of the above before. She wasn't religious in any way, and religion wasn't really something brought up in conversations with her family and friends. The closest thing she got to religion was her magic, which she believed in with her entire heart, even when nobody else did. She didn't care much for art, either, because she didn't understand it. It could be pretty, sure, but she never felt the emotions it was supposed to make her feel. She hardly felt emotions at all, actually. The only feeling she was famliar with was overwhelming exhaustion, always coming out of nowhere and rendering her helpless. As such, she didn't care much about the world around her, either, as it all seemed boring or tiring – sometimes both.

Angie and her world were different, though.

Angie herself was full of life, overflowing with vital energy, always smiling, always laughing. Her beautiful dark skin, dusted with freckes, was smooth and healthy, almost unreal in its perfection. Her big torquoise eyes and almost perfectly white hair contrasted with it beautifully, sparkling in the sunlight. Her hands, endowed with long, slender fingers, always made elegant, precise motions, enticing in their grace, even when she wasn't creating art. Her voice, coming out of her perfectly formed mouth with plump, full lips, was pleasant and warm like tea with honey, her slight accent adding charm to ever syllabe.

When she made art, her body danced in sync with the movements of her hand, as if she was putting her all into it – and Yumeno really believed she was. Whether it was a painting, a sculpture, or a sketch, it always seemed like a higher power took over her body to fulfill its vision it couldn't achieve as a spirit. That's what Angie claimed it was, too. She often called herself a vessel.

When Angie talked about God, her voice would change. It would drop noticeably lower, and sound more mature, but more full of feeling, of conviction, of true faith. Her graceful movements now restrained by respect fo God, she'd clasp them together and talk with a humble smile on her face, her eyes sparkling. In those moments, Yumeno believed in God, but perhaps not in the way Angie wanted her to.

Yumeno believed in Angie more than any God.

With her, Yumeno felt alive. She had something to look forward to, for once. Suddenly, life wasn't as overwhelmingly exhausting. It was full of colour and beauty, from both Angie herself and her art, the only art Yumeno understood and felt inside her soul. When she looked at it, it filled her with warmth, and admiration, and hope. It was, undoubtedly, a religious experience.

She felt God, and that God was the woman standing in front of her.

She got on her knees.

Angie clasped her hands happily and asked if she could paint on Yumeno's body.

She agreed.

Angie removed Yumeno's jacket, revealing her arms.

She began painting flowers on Yumeno's palms, flowers in colours of the rainbow. She moved up her arms, leaving a trail of flowers everywhere her paintbrush went. She told Yumeno her body is already art, and she's just filling the canvas out more.

Yumeno gently grabbed her face.

Angie lowered her paintbrush. She understood.

Yumeno brought her face closer until their lips met.

Then she wrapped her arms around her waist.

And then, she became one with her God.


End file.
